Earthquake
by socksforgloves
Summary: kameko mori's life is just an earthquake on her mind and gin is all she wants.
1. authors note

Authors note !

_Hello my readers !  
You should know I always start with one of these if it contains my own OC's, since some people don't like that. But hey, Bleach characters are just somebodies OC's too.  
Before I start this fanfic I thought I would answer to the question of 'Why has I deleted See You Again?' well, I got bored of it. It was a really old story and I have developed Kameko a lot more and I wrote myself into a brick wall.  
This set of seven stories rotates around Kameko and her relationship with Gin Ichimaru until his betrail. I'll also make chapters if people want to know more details about Kameko and her whole history or other things about her._

**_BUT DO ENJOY!_**

_bleach is © to its creators_  
_OC characters are © to myself[kameko] and xxhummingbird[sai, saien]_

**PANICPARANOIA **


	2. never forgive me, never forget me

_first story_**  
when you kiss my forehead and say goodbye i know you're never coming back.

* * *

**

_My breath tossed in my mouth and frosted the sunset air that cold autumn would follow. The lamp post kept me warm and I could touch its chilling metal. But my finger tips would slip though my father's shoulder where his shell shocked eyes were wide and it was like you could still hear my spine snapping echo of the roads and gutters and trees. I was so angry. I was so blind. So blind to what I was. Blind like a bat. Selfish. Money hogging. Horrid.  
The small clink of the jars once full of wine and ginger beer happened every time one was placed at my ghostly side. The petals on daffodils and daisy's would shudder gently in the wind and the water that kept their youth would remain solemn at the bottom.  
They pay their respects for my death because I was rich and beautiful. Not because I touched the hearts of millions or helped an old lady across the road. I didn't even treat my father right. He gave me handfuls of gifts and threw away thousands of dollars on my wants and needs. To my mother, I was her world. I didn't even know what the word thank you was. Now I was dead and couldn't say it even if I wanted to and there was no second chance for me._

"You should not frown like that."  
His voice made my body jump and the chain in my chest rattle. In my silver orbs I looked up from where I sat in the gutter to the tall man that loomed over me. With one pale hand wrapped around the lamp post, he leaned over me to look at my face. I was taken back, and my eyes ran down one end of the quiet street to the other, looking at how it was bathed in the skies colours while the sun set across its horizon.  
"Yes I'm talking to you." He confirmed. The thin lips that graced his features grinned and the silver streams of hair, like prickled pine leaves covered in snow, fell to frame his face and fall across his what seemed closed eyes.  
"To frown like that." He began. "Would be horrid when the wind blew."  
I did not know what to say. The first being to see me since my death. And I didn't know what to say. He didn't seem to mind. He just smiled.  
"If the wind blew and you were frowning like you are now, I think you would be upset later if it froze that way." He let go of the lamp post and moved to stand by my side. Leaning down to bring his face to my level and the wind caught up around him and shifted the silver strands of hair along his pale face and almost skeleton-like structure.  
"The wind is just as harsh as it is when it is a brezze."

"Who are you?" My voice was harsh. How long had I spoken like this? Like I was the queen of the world and everyone was my servant. How long?  
The man's eyebrow raised a little, standing up tall and straight. "Who am I?" He echoed as if I had not yelled it hard enough or loud enough.  
"Oh, I am a Soul Reaper. And you are a soul."  
I softly frowned and he took this as a signal to continue his introduction. "I'm here to take you to the Soul Society."  
"Soul Society..." When the words left my lips it made them tingle like how goose bumps cover your skin at ghost stories around campfires.  
"That's correct." He smiled even wider. "It's a place where a person goes after they have died. There you never go hungry and well... it is heaven. In a way."  
Heaven, the word made me stiffen. "I am not going." I protested with my harsh tone. I did not deserve heaven, heaven was too good for me. Not when I had acted the way I had. A spoilt and selfish child, not even caring if mother's heart was broken from the separation with father. As long as there was the money, as long as I got what I wanted, nothing was wrong.  
"Not going?" He echoed. Maybe he was deaf. He kept repeating everything I said. Just to make sure he got it right. This was followed by a laugh, a chuckle, it matched his expression that was placed on and glued. The pale man's face would surely crack and break its features if he frowned.  
Suddenly I was pulled to my feet, my breath was yanked out of my lungs and the man had a hold of my chain. In comparison with his towering height, I was the size of a child and I had to tilt my head up further to look at him and he had to crane his neck to look down at me. "Sorry, I can't just not let you stay here, Kameko."  
He knew my name and it caught me off guard, I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew but he had an expression of thought on his fox-face. Gently weighing the chain in his large hand. "You see, If I don't send your soul to the Soul Society, I will get into trouble." He explained to me. As if I was supposed to feel bad if he got into trouble.  
"Also.." He continued, seeing I was not impressed. His fingers wrapped around the chain and pulled me a step closer. "If I let your chain eat itself away, you become a hollow. When you become a hollow, Kameko, the next time you see me... I will have to cut your head in half."  
His words sent shivers down my spine and my silver pupils grew wide and when he let go of my chain I quickly backed away, stumbling when my heels hit the gutter and I landed with a thud onto my backside.  
"Now you see why I have to send you."

"I'm not going!" I protested again. But in reply and in a flash of seconds the sword by his side had appeared and in the light of the setting sun it was a breath taking sight to reflect the colours of a pink and orange sky graced by clouds that seemed like the smoke from giant's cigarettes.  
"I thought I told you before, Kameko Mori. I simply cannot let you stay here." He kneeled in front of me with a large smile, sword in hand as if it was not an object that could pierce the skin with just a single graze and was just a children's plastic toy sword used to fight of evil samurais. It was like I was a child refusing to eat my vegetables and the silver haired male was talking to me as if I was this two year old toddler who screamed and cried when she had to do something she did not want.  
His free hand came out stretched, before I could react I felt the cold fingertips press against my face. Running to brush my fringe away and caused my skin to quiver.  
"You have such long hair, Kameko." He smiled. "It would be enough to block out the sun. And those eyes are bright enough to change tides like the moon. Such dynamic features shouldn't be affected by a frown. Especially when the wind blows."  
In my silence and speechless reply he laughed, he chuckled, removing his finger tips from my face and resting them against the ground. I watched his face rather than the sword in his hand as his grip on the hilt tightened. I hated my hair and the way it swung behind me. Once I was told I looked more like the tramp on the side of the street because of it by the same woman that drove me onto the road where I died. But what he said...

There was a burning sensation to my forehead and the hilt of his sword was pressed against it. The weight of my body and the weight of the chain on my chest was lifted and I breathed out to still see if I could.  
"Welcome to the Soul Society... Kameko Mori."


	3. the other promise

_Second story_

**i can't breathe and you're the reason i am suffocating**

**

* * *

  
**

_Heaven... this is not heaven._

My knee's sank heavily into the mud like the sky was falling and landing on my back. My lungs burned with cold fire and every sharp inhale of cold air I breathed hurt me. I spent weeks upon weeks in the Rukongai slums and districts that were full of blood and hunger and tears and pain and rain that fell from the sky that should off washed away sorrow but only drenched you and caused your body to shudder and lips turn blue. I didn't care for any of these people. I was just like any one of them.  
I felt betrayed by the man who sent me here. To this... heaven. It was my fault but now I was sinking into the mud of a deserted ally, clutching my stomach as it churned in agonizing pain. I had allowed myself to be starved and I had allowed myself to cower in a dark corner, screaming and crying as I pulled a dagger through my long hair that was tied up behind me and flowed like river reeds in the wind. It was knotted and kinked with unwanted waves and split ends stuck out across it as my once hip line hair tickled at the crooks of my neck.  
I did it out of anger, out of breaking down each time I would stumble and fall. I did it so I would not look like the step mother I once knew and I did it to make the man who sent me here upset. I would not be what I was, a rich and selfish snob. Not now, not ever.  
I groaned in pain, and my feet bleed. The once expensive and beautiful boots I wore now were tatters and stained with blood from how many times they would bleed and I would just keep walking until the blood over flowed the sides and left a trail behind me. I hopped my step mother is happy, if she could see me now I am sure she would laugh and spit in my face. Her green eyes would burn and she would flick her long black hair that fell past her backside.  
_"HA, Little Kameko in the dirt! Just the way you should be!"  
_Salty tears filled my eyes and blurred them until I could not see. My ribs made themselves noticeable and my spine was visible through the rags of my once beautiful and breath-taking dress my father had given me when I graduated from high school. I was glad it was a rag now and not beautiful for I would rather be ugly and poor and know I was not a monster than the rich and beautiful and wolf in sheep's clothing that I use to be. I wonder what happens if you die in heaven or if my feet would stain red if they continued to down in pools of my own blood. Or if I would sink further into this mud and be trampled by the sick and the starving and the murderous or the lost.

"You are one hard soul to find, Kameko Mori."  
After the weeks alone and a hatred growing towards this man, to hear a voice I could recognise was a god send. I sighed in relief with my choked tears and groans of pain to hear my name be called for I had forgotten it with my hunger. I looked up at him as he stood a few feet before me, my head tilting as far as it would go to look up at his pale and contently smiling face. The short sleeved white Haori that loosely framed his features glowed in early morning light that made the sky a shade of pale blue and grey when the sun was finding its way back over the horizon to kiss the face of every living soul with warmth and security.  
The grin on his thin lips scared me, how could he smile while I cringed in the muddy street, starving and bloody. My body trembled and I could only reply with a whimper of pain from this uncontrollable stomach pain, shut my eyes as they stung and blurred from the agonising tears.  
He took steps forward, and his sandals would sink into the mud as he came to stand in front of me. Those cold, bony and pale fingertips found their way and brushed through my hair, catching up in the knots and pushing my fringe up and off my face to expose my dirty skin and worn out eyes and the wet lines that created a map of each tear drops journey across my face  
"What have you done to your hair, Kameko?" As he asked this he cupped my face and made it impossible for me to look away. Though my vision was blurred from tears and how I was light headed from starvation, I could still see the small frown on his lips and how it twitched and was slightly turned down. His expression made me feel as if I had committed a murder, a dreadful sin.  
"Seems to look more like a mattered mop, dragged through oil, to me." He sighed and pulled his hands away. "Even your eyes are glazed over."

My starvation was nothing to him. He only despised the fact I had left my beauty in the human world and searched for a new beginning without the beauty and riches. I turned my gaze away from him and my blunt fingernails dug deep into the sides of my empty stomach that cried and turned. It seemed as if he would rather me die beautiful than ugly.  
No matter how much I wanted to say. No matter how hard I opened my mouth and tried to form words, I could find no words and only let out a pained groan, sink deeper down and try and curl up in the mud. Just... become invisible to him and hide the shame and pain.  
I wanted to say: _"How dare you! I want to be ugly! Ugly like I am inside! I am never going to be that girl again just because you want my hair to be long or my eyes to be bright! Just leave me here to starve and die if you are not here for anything but to critique me! I have had enough for a life time"  
_He went on, even in my pain. "You look like the duckling that was never able to grow into the beautiful swan."  
I could feel how his breath was just in rage enough to move my hair and make me slump more and curl in on myself and the pain. Behind my eyelids I only saw his smile. His wide and horrid smile. I could remember how he flattered me and how he spoke about my hair as a gift from the heavens unlike how my step mother would snarl and sneer and find ways to put me down in the eyes of herself and my father and even myself. To him this may of seemed a sin, but to me it was a duty I had to attend to.  
"But I must say." He broke me from my thoughts. "Compared to these other ducklings, you were very easy to find."  
This time when I looked back to him it was all a blur of white and black and gray and blue and silver and features of the man were as like when you allow your vision to blur and you squint your eyes. I tried to blink it away but a blink only made my eyes heavy from the exhaustion I felt and the need to rest my body from this hungry state.  
"Your spiritual energy is quite noticeable among the souls in these slums."  
Suddenly, as if I was a cat, I felt the man's arms grab under mine. Without any trouble he pulled me from the mud and up to my feet. He expected me to stand. Was he crazy!? I felt his grip loosen and my knees were like noodles. To stop myself from falling back down into the horrid mud where I would sink and drown like quicksand, I reached out and was able to feel the material of his Haori. I balled it up in the palms of my rough hands and allowed my body to weakly fall against his, my face gently pressed against his abdomen.  
He seemed ashamed of my weakness, sighing gently as muscles moved with each breath against my face. I could do nothing by close my eyes and breath in the smell of dried persimmons that blessed his sent.  
"My, my, you did let yourself go didn't you?" I was too weak to answer. "Perhaps when you regain your health, you would make a good Shinigami."  
I remember that was the last audible thing I could hear before he hoisted me up into his arms. Hanging most of my small and worn body half over one of his broad shoulders. And I remember the smell of persimmons until I could only see black and slipped into greeted sleep.


End file.
